iStill Love You
by LeahLovesHP
Summary: Two years after #TheKillerTunaJump, the gang reunites in Seattle for Spencer's wedding. Things take a massive turn at the rehearsal dinner, where Sam, Freddie, and Carly come to terms with all that has happened between them in the past, and where their futures will lead them. SEDDIE, Carly/OC
1. iExplain

**AN: HI! So, I haven't written in like six-seven years, but I was talking about writing this a while ago, and you know what? I'm going to write it. Some of you may know me from Twitter, or the Seddie Wikia, or Tumblr, but I am a massive Seddie fan who, even after almost two years, is not over the shit-show that was iGoodbye. Even with #TheKillerTunaJump, I'm still super pissed of how Seddie fans were treated, especially now that Sam and Cat is over and Dan Schneider will probably never give us any answers about Seddie. In this story, I'm hoping to put what I believe should be the answers to the questions I still have after everything. Of course, it is a SEDDIE, so Creddiers (and Camers, and Spamers, and Sibbyers) stay away. Just for reference, #TheKillerTunaJump DID happen, #SuperPsycho DID NOT happen. **

**The story is T for language (coming in later chapters)**

**Summary: Two years after #TheKillerTunaJump, the gang reunites in Seattle for Spencer's wedding. Things take a massive turn at the rehearsal dinner, where Sam, Freddie, and Carly come to terms with all that has happened between them in the past, and where their futures will lead them.**

**So, I have a specific plan for the story, and for chapters to be of different parts:**

**Chapter 1: Background and Introductions**

**Chapter 2: Sam snaps and confronts Freddie**

**Chapter 3: Carly and Freddie talk**

**Chapter 4: Freddie confronts Sam**

**So, this chapter is A LOT of backstory, so please read, I'll have the next chapter with the BIG confrontation out soon!**

**Also DISCLAIMER: If I owned iCarly, would Freddie have been such a dickweed, and would Carly and Freddie have kissed in iGoodbye? No, so since both of those DID happen, I DO NOT own iCarly. Dan Troll Schneider unfortunately does.**

**Alright…..ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_**iStill Love You: iExplain**_

Although small, the private dining room of the Four Seasons hotel in Seattle was beautiful. It surprised Sam that Spencer was able to afford having the rehearsal dinner at one of the most "fancy-shmancy" hotel chains in the world, let alone have the wedding there as well. Actually, what surprised Sam the most was that Spencer was getting married.

Spencer Shay, the crazy, fire-prone, man-child, girlfriend swapping, artist who Sam had come to see as her older brother in everything but blood was actually settling down to commit to one girl for life. The soon to be Mrs. Shay? Audrey Mitchellson, the one who Spencer had said was, "the only girl he ever really loved."

To be honest, when Sam first heard from Carly-who almost blew out her eardrums with all the screaming- that Spencer was getting married, she cracked up laughing. Spencer didn't settle down; he smoothed his way between girls and then screwed up the relationship by accidently hitting them with his car or setting their prized possessions on fire. But after hearing from Spencer it was the real deal, she decided she was really happy for him; it was nice that there was a girl willing to put up with all his shenanigans and fire-causing situations.

So, with Spencer's wedding, Sam was seeing Carly in person for the first time since she left for Italy with her father. Of course, Sam and Carly talked consistently through web chats, email, and texting; Sam pushing Carly to tell her about all the wonderful Italian dishes she ate, and Carly asking Sam to tell her all about her new adventures in LA with her roommate Cat. But this would be the first time in almost three years that her and Carly would be talking face-to-face. It would actually be the first time she would be seeing most of her Seattle friends in person since about a couple of days after Carly left.

Having Carly leave for Italy was heartbreaking for Sam, but she understood how much Carly wanted to spend time with her father, and she could never have been able to deny her best friend of being happy. Although she was devastated about Carly leaving, when Carly made her decision, this hopeful feeling came upon her. Maybe with Carly gone, she and-

No, she couldn't, _wouldn't_, think about what might have been, or what she wished could have been. Even if she had those hopeful thoughts when Carly stated gleefuly, "I'm going to Italy", they were crushed just minutes before Carly left the United States….

* * *

_She could have stayed upstairs to help Carly pack, but it was just too painful. Sam stared at the plate of ham longingly, wanting to eat it, but her stomach was in knots. Spencer had just come down the steps and was talking to their father, probably begging for more money. Gibby was on the phone with the Pet Store asking about weasel food- she was pretty surprised a pet store would be open at almost eleven at night. Sam was still staring at the ham when she heard a voice,_

"_Sam?" Colonel Shay had asked, staring at her worriedly_

"_Yeah?" she replied, still in a daze_

"_It's been a while since Spencer helped Carly pack, can you check to see if she might be in your studio? We have to leave in about ten minutes"_

Ten minutes?_ She thought. Her best friend in the entire universe would be going half way across the world in ten minutes._

"_Yeah, sure" she replied. Slowly getting up from the breakfast bar, she made her way up the stairs, somewhat hoping that the longer it took, the farther away facing the fact Carly would be gone would be. Walking up to the third floor, she came slowly to the glass door, with the iCarly logo on it. Through the glass, she saw the back of her best friend, and she was talking to __**him.**__ Just as Sam was about to walk through the door, her hand froze on the glass and her heart constricted. Carly had just grabbed his hand. He looked up at her, shocked, as she put her other hand on his should and started leaning in._

_Sam could feel her heart squeezing painfully and her eyes start to water. _No, please no._ She thought desperately, but her prayers weren't answered. He leaned in as well, and as their lips touched, he put his hand on her waist as his other held her hand. A choked sob ran through Sam, as she instantly turned from the door, leaning against the wall outside, hands covering her mouth. What did she expect? Did she really believe that after Carly left, their relationship could grow again, and maybe, just maybe, she could show she was normal enough for him now, and he would love her again? _

"_Cause Carly cares about me!"_

"_Is it too late for you to love me?"_

"_She is lazy, a criminal, and she has TERRIBLE table manners!"_

_Who was she kidding? As soon as they had broken up, he had ran right back to Carly, he probably never even loved her at all. Her thoughts were interrupted by Carly's voice,_

"_Well, I better go get my bags" and movement towards the door. Before she could hear his response, she raced towards the steps and ran as fast as she could to the main floor. As she reached the final step to the living room, Colonel Shay approached her,_

"_Is Carly ready yet" he asked. _No, she's to busy making out with the guy I'm in love with _she thought, but instead replied,_

"_Almost, she's just getting her bags." Taking deep breaths, she returned to sitting at the breakfast bar, silently waiting for Carly to come back down with __**him**__. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Spencer eying her with concern and curiosity, but he didn't approach her._

* * *

During the ride down the elevator, Sam wanted to say something, ask Carly what in the hell was she thinking, but she couldn't. She gave Carly the iCarly remote, they shared a long hug, and she walked Carly to the taxi, where her dad was waiting for her. Not once did Carly mention anything that happened, and she never mentioned anything in the chats, texts, and emails through the last three years. After Carly and her dad drove away in the taxi, she took her motorcycle (thanks to Spencer), and drove home. She didn't want to go up to apartment 8C again. She didn't want to face going in there knowing Carly wouldn't be back. She didn't want to face Spencer's concerns, since she was positive he knew a lot more than he let on. And she especially didn't want to face **him**. The couple of days she stayed in Seattle after Carly left she stayed in bed, not wanting to face anyone. On the third day she made her decision. Although rash, she knew she had nothing in Seattle anymore. Her best friend was gone, her mother, well, even with the therapy, her mother cared more about the mean who wanted to sleep with her than her own daughter, and **he **didn't want her, and was probably too busy pining over Carly, probably even booking a flight to Italy to follow her there! So, she left. She had told her mom, who didn't exactly care that she was leaving. She had called Spencer to thank him for the bike and to tell him she would keep in touch. Although Spencer at first tried to convince her otherwise, he decided that leaving Seattle would probably be for the best. Sam didn't bother calling **him; **he probably wouldn't have cared anyway. When she planed on leaving, Sam never expected to end up in LA with a hyper, girly, frilly redhead named Cat running a babysitting service, but she was happy, and she felt she had finally found a place where she could be worth something.

Until Cat screwed everything up, and out of jealousy, brought the one person she was trying to run away from back into her life.

**Him. ** Freddie Benson.

The only guy she knew she would ever fall in love with. The only guy who she thought knew the real her, and understood her more than even Carly. The guy who never even loved her in the first place, even though he had told her he loved her.

Since leaving Seattle, she had only talked to him once in demand of getting the IP address for those janks screwing with the babysitting service. Freddie tried to ask where she was, and why she left, but he didn't deserve any answers. He had texted her about ten times a day when she first left, after having to hear from Spencer she was leaving. Sam guessed he got the hint when she didn't reply to any of the texts or the voicemails he left, the texts dwindling down to once or twice a day, and no voicemails. When she first starting video chatting with Carly, Carly had first yelled at her about leaving Seattle on a whim, and then begged her with those puppy eyes of hers to talk to Freddie, that he was extremely worried and wanted to make sure she was okay. Carly requested it of Sam a couple of times, but Sam would always change the subject, secretly wondering if she should bring up the fact she witnessed her and Freddie's "make-out" session in the studio before she left for "hot Italian boys", but she never did.

Just when she thought Freddie could be out of her life for good, he waltzes right back in. After hearing Cat's obnoxious laughter in Bots while with her new friend Jade, Sam turned around expecting Cat to sitting with Dice or her Nona, not Freddie Benson. A swarm of emotions filled her; happiness, fear, worry, longing, jealousy, and anger, a LOT of anger. She was doing SO WELL, and there he was, ruining everything she had built. After trying to use that awkward glasses kid to get Cat (and secretly, Freddie) jealous, the slip up of saying that Freddie was, "the only guy she ever loved" was terrifying. Luckily, she was the third best liar from Seattle (in her mind) and saved it with saying she was, "exaggerating to make a point." If she hadn't been able to save it, she could imagine Freddie cracking up, saying things like, "I never loved you, I always loved Carly!" and "You're still into me Puckett, you're pathetic."

But things seemed to turn when Cat attempted to jump the Kansas Razorback Tuna, locking Sam in the closet. After Cat attempted, and failed, Sam looked over Cat's shoulder to see Freddie (and the weird glasses kid) in the tuna tank. Even with everything that happened, with Carly and Freddie kissing, with Freddie being so cruel to Sam after their breakup, and with one of Sam's main purposes of leaving Seattle was to get away from him, Sam Puckett was still completely in love with Freddie Benson, and it was almost an instinct to jump in the tank and pull him out.

At the hospital, watching Freddie in the bed with his head wrapped up in bandages, Sam did the stupidest thing she believes she probably ever had done: she asked him on a date. Well, not technically a "romantic" date, but just when he was healed, they could go out to dinner. Her thoughts were screaming at her. _What's wrong with you, you idiot?! You really want to hear him talk about how he's "waiting for Carly" while you're sitting there trying your best not to grab his face and kiss him? After everything that's happened, you should push him right on the bus back to Seattle._ Surprisingly, he agreed, even though she took eighty dollars from his wallet. But the plans for the dinner didn't go so well.

The next morning, there was banging on the front door and screams of "FREDDIE-BEAR, ARE YOU IN THERE?" Crazy Marissa Benson had come looking for her son after she didn't receive her expected call at 10:43 PM, and Sam was forced to tell Mrs. Benson Freddie was in the hospital. After her massive panic attack, Mrs. Benson roughly grabbed Sam by the arm and called a taxi to take them to St. Schneider's hospital. Mrs. Benson ran up the stairs to the third floor and barged into Freddie and glasses kid's room. Sam waited outside as she heard Crazy and Freddie arguing (she guessed that the head and mouth bandages were taken off early this morning). With a bang, Mrs. Benson dragged a tired Freddie out of the hospital, probably to where she could take care of her "Freddie-bear" herself. As she was pulling him down the hall, Freddie turned his head and spotted Sam. Giving her an apologetic look, he mouthed, "I'm sorry. I'll text you" as his mother lead him to the stairway. About an hour later, she received a text

**From: Benson, Freddie**

**My mom took me to a bus station, and we're on a bus right now heading back to Seattle. I wish I could have told you in person, but thanks for saving my life, even though you risked yours. Maybe we could have that dinner someday? Let me know.**

Sam's heart fluttered; he actually _wanted_ to have dinner with her?! But all those thoughts changed in an instant, _he probably said that because he feels like he owes me for saving his life; maybe I'm foreign bacon to him_.

Although she started actually talking to Freddie again after the ordeal, she never mentioned the dinner or about visiting him back in Seattle. Time had passed between the "tuna jump incident" and it was time for high school graduations and college plans.

Surprisingly, instead of going to MIT or Stanford like everyone expected, Freddie was at the University of Washington, still living in Bushwell plaza. Sam had graduated her online courses, and was happily attending UCLA along with Cat, still running the babysitting service.

As for Carly, Carly decided to stay in Italy for college, still being close to her father, attending the University of Florence, where she met Antonio, her boyfriend of almost two years. Since their meeting, it seemed all Carly talked about was Antonio, and in the beginning, Sam had expected the relationship to last only a couple of months. She loved Carly, don't get her wrong, but Carly went through boys like crazy. So it completely surprised Sam as the couple of months expected turned into almost two years.

_Those Shay siblings seemed to be full of surprises_, Sam thought as she walked through the doors into the small dining area. She had arrived in Seattle only about an hour and a half ago, stopping at her mom's house to get ready, choosing a dark purple fitted dress to match her leather jacket and ankle boots, and then riding right to the Four Seasons. She looked around the room searching for familiar faces. While searching, she heard a loud squeal,

"SAM!" Sam turned around to see a tan Carly Shay in a short, baby pink dress rushing towards her and engulfing her in a hug.

"Hey kid!" Sam replied enthusiastically, hugging her tightly. Carly pulled back, a large grin lighting up her face

"This is the first time we've hugged in three years. THREE YEARS! I've missed you so much! Well, I mean, we talk all the time, but actually seeing you and-"

"Whoa, Carls, slow down! I missed you too" Sam replied, hoping to calm Carly down off her high. Carly's smile became softer, as she turned her head over her shoulder

"Antonio! Come meet Sam!" she called to a tall, slightly muscular man Sam recognized instantly from the pictures Carly sent to her. He was a very good-looking guy; long curly black hair, dark Italian skin, and bright hazel eyes. He waltzed up to the girls, and wrapped his arm around Carly's waist. Holding out his hand for Sam to shake, he responded in a light Italian accent,

"It is wonderful to finally meet you Sam" Sam took his hand and shook it,

"Nice to meet you to, boy" Antonio laughed and turned to Carly,

"So when am I meeting your other friend?" he asked Carly. _Other friend?_ Sam thought, _wait…_

"Hey Carly, sorry it took me so long to get here, my mom would not leave me alone about my tie…" Clad in a black suit with a white shirt and royal blue tie, soft brown hair styled into the oh-so-familiar quiff, and chocolate brown eyes lit up in excitement, Sam sharply took in a breath as Freddie walked into the dining room.

"FREDDIE!" Carly squealed, rushing over to him and giving him a large hug, just as she had done when Sam had came. Sam was frozen. She hadn't seen Freddie face-to-face since his mom was pulling him out of the hospital almost two years ago. She watched as Carly introduced Antonio and Freddie to each other: Antonio seemed excited to meet Carly's other childhood friend, but Freddie seemed somewhat distracted. _Probably thinking of how he can steal Carly away from him_ Sam thought bitterly. After shaking hands, Carly directed him to where Sam was standing. Chocolate brown locked with ocean blue, as Freddie slowly approached Sam, stopping a couple of feet in front of her. Quirking his lips into the familiar smirk, Freddie spoke,

"Hey Puckett" Sam snorted. Freddie trying to play cool was always funny,

"Hey Benson: she replied, giving a smirk of her own, trying to be cool herself, but her emotions were going haywire. Suddenly, Freddie stepped forward, and engulfed Sam in a hug. At first, she was frozen; his cinnamon scent was consuming her. But as they always did, his arms made her feel safe and loved (even if he may not really love her like she loved him) and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around him and hold him tight. The hug ended to quickly in Sam's opinion, as a chime rang throughout the dining room. Turning she saw Spencer, looking quite dapper in his suit, holding a glass and standing next to a tall woman with long strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes, recognizing her as Audrey, Spencer's soon-to-be-bride.

"Thank you all for coming. The appetizers about done, so if everyone could take their seats, we'll get the dinner started!"

**AN: Okay, I know, this chapter might have seemed very boring. The next chapter is what I'm excited about. Basically, Sam explodes everything she's been hiding, and Freddie gets the lashing he kind of (okay, really) deserves. So, PLEASE read and review! And again, if you are a Creddier, STAY AWAY. **


	2. New Authors Note

**AN: I'm sorry guys, this isn't a chapter. I don't think I actually will continue and finish this story unfortunately, with everything going on. **

**Now it has just been discovered that on the iCarly website, it says that Sam only dated Freddie because he paid for her meals, and that she was happy they broke up. There is ALSO a playlist on for iCarly with Creddie video moment's labeled "iFinally." NO Seddie playlist, so we can see CLEARLY what Nickelodeon ships, the "perfect, fairytale, happily ever after" Creddie. **

**Not to mention all I've been hearing from MULTIPLE Seddiers is that "Dan Schneider loves Creddie, he wrote the Seddie arc to shut Seddiers up, Creddie was always meant to be"- yes, SEDDIE FANS have been saying that.**

**And it utterly FURIATES me. I'm sure Dan Schneider doesn't give two shits about his fans. Most of HIS fans were Seddiers, and the entire time he was fucking us all over.**

**So yeah. I wanted to write how I believe things should have been done in a reunion and believe in Seddie, there's too much saying "Creddie forever!"**

**So congrats Creddiers, including the wonderful Creddie fans Dan Schneider, Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, and Nathan Kress. Creddie forever, almost all Seddie fans are starting to say "Creddie was always meant to be" just as I'm sure you wanted it, Dan.**

**TO ADD:**

**To all of you who say I'm not a true Seddie fan, I understand that you may think I'm not, but I LOVE Seddie, and all the ideas that "Creddie was always the plan and they made the Seddie arc to shut Seddiers up" is coming from SEDDIE fans, ADDED to Creddie and neutral fans who believe this. Go on the Seddie page of iCarly wikia, you'll see the posts made by one who claims to be neutral, and a couple of SEDDIE fans who believe this theory STRONGLY.**

**So, go check out the Seddie page on the iCarly wikia if you would like to argue with the neutral and Seddie fans saying "it only makes sense that Creddie was always the plan and the Seddie arc was to shut Seddie fans up." **


End file.
